


Evil Looks

by AlexC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical References, Little Sisters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Overly Religious, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Discussion, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Religion is a peculiar thing. If gone about in the right way, many converts can be made. But as is most often the case, many people go about their lives with their religion in a way that pushes others away from that which they are supposedly trying to bring these people closer to.<br/>This can be from in a macroscopic way, such as the missionaries who go around the world trying to spread the message of Jesus.<br/>Or even more intimate, the way a mother "preaches" to her child.<br/>This story is more the latter, as Andrea will tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Written about 4 months ago.

"Stop staring at her like that!" my mother yells.

I turn to her and ask, "How?"

All I'm doing is looking at her...

"You're giving her  an evil look! Stop it or else I'm going to slap it off of you," she continues to yell at me.

I just roll my eyes as I turn my head away from Angela and toward my mother.

"Don't you dare look at me like that," she says in a near whisper.

I am seriously confused, but irritated. I love Ang! Yeah, I'm annoyed at her since she isn't listening, but that doesn't mean I'm giving her an evil look.

I take a deep breath and just ask, "Look at you how?"

An annoyed, guttural "Ugh!" leaves her lips, and she begins to yell at me and tell me how she was going to send me to my grandfather's church so I can get exorcised.

Apparently I'm possessed.

Well, how about this mother: believe what you want to believe.

Yes, go ahead and believe that I'm possessed. A demon is holed up inside of me just living each second to torment you and test your faith.

I am an evil, horrible creature who lives to sin and make your life miserable.

Is that what you want to hear?

Well, wait. Let me remind you about an interesting story.

There's this special book that was written by a lot of people, and they all have the message of this REALLY important person. Well, two important people. You might have heard of them before; Jesus Christ and God. Ring a bell?

No? Well, here, let me continue.

In one of the passages, Jesus exorcises a man who was possessed by demons. But these annoying _'holier-than-thou'_ people called the Pharisees said that obviously he was a worker of the devil and that that is how he had that power.

And Jesus responded that a house divided cannot stand. Because if this is the case, that means the devil has demons to possess people and then he has others to get rid of the demons. He's dividing his power and destroying himself.

That's how Jesus showed how stupid the Pharisees were being.

Now, follow me here; I know this can be a bit confusing for you.

If we follow the same logic, do you really think God would let me get possessed _just_  to test you?

A house divided cannot stand.

Will He willingly let his followers fail and deal with a power beyond their understanding on their own?

Would He let the poor victim who hasn't done anything to invite a demon in have to endure such an atrocious punishment JUST for another person's sake?

I don't think He would.

He is a loving father after all, and he knows both of our strengths and weaknesses.

I am by no means Job. I'm not perfect, and I _do_  sin frequently. I count my blessings all the time and give thanks often that He has not forsaken me.

But the point is, I am not such a good Christian that I would be a good person to use as an example like Job.

And by the same token, neither are you.

So please, go ahead.

Think of this as a test. If it makes your faith stronger, so be it.

My faith is fine; but our relationship, by all means, is not.

"Are you listening to me!" she yells.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm your mother and you need to respect me," she says menacingly.

Well, I guess I didn't say what I wanted to say—again...

I guess that's the problem with my family: we don't say what we want to say. Because if we do, all hell breaks loose.


End file.
